First job
by nagisaroxs
Summary: Crystal and her friends have come up with the best idea yet and they have to keep it fully secret or it will ruin their point unity to become secret, will the become famous?, will their sisters find out?, will they make a fool of them selves?


Hi sorry if this story is a bit lame cause I wrote it when I was 8/9 but its a good starter book I think.

"Thank you so much mum" said crystal as she hugged her mum. It was Christmas and crystal had just received a do it yourself cosmetics kit. Crystal loved cosmetics and spent a lot of time making lotions and jellies, lip balms and moisturizer.

That weekend her friends,Hayly and Keely came over. When crystal told them about her cosmetics kit they squealed. "Wow" said Hayley,"you are so lucky"," we could make a cosmetics champagne","we could sell soaps and stuff..." Said Keely," and we could raise money for the school and the RSPCA or the royal children's hospital", I said.

They got into their cosmetics outfits and started learning about glicren and pumice scrub. They did experiments and made soaps, bath salts, deodorant, facial moisturizers, lip glosses, eye shadows, blush, shampoo and conditioner."hey why don't we make some lavender bags to sell along side", I said,"yeah" said Hayley and Keely. So crystal sat down and started Knitting little bags that she then gave to Keely who stuffed lavender in them that she got from hayley." Now this is to be kept from anyone but us" said crystal. They all had little sisters so they had to be very carful.

Chapter 2:  
Disco diva

Soon Hayley's mum came to pick them up,"time to go sweety" said Hayley's mum, they all groaned. After Hayley left, Keely and crystal snuck out the things that they made and handed one of each thing to each other, including a bag for Hayley. After Keely left,Lucy, crystals sister, nagged and nagged crystal to tell her what she and her friends were doing." I'm not telling you anything" , "but why" Lucy said in a cheeky voice. Crystal was about to answer when Lucy shouted out,"muuuuumm crystals keeping secrets", seconds later, crystals mum marched in with anger."be quiet" said her mum and marched off.

Later that day crystal asked if she could have a play at Hayley's house."only if you ride there, you haven't been out side much today and we all need our fresh air each day okay?". So crystal unlocked her bike and rode to Hayley's clutching onto her bag of goodies. When she arrived Hayley was at the door," mum said that your mum agreed for you to have a sleepover at ours tonight"YAY"crystal screamed as she handed her the bag of cosmetic products. They had chocolate chip cookies for afternoon tea and crystals mum dropped off her suit case full of crystals stuff. They hopped in the Pool and then had a chill in the spa.

After that hayley and crystal got dressed in their best outfits and an mini disco in Hayley's room. Halve way through the disco they were called to was PIZZA! Yum?))))))

It was 8:30 that night and they were stuffed the pizza was the best they had ever tasted. It was going to be and awesome night." We'll I bet you guys are exited, Bronte is coming too and we have extended the sleepover to 3 nights, we also have a special activity for you tomorrow. Bronte and Naomi will be teddy shopping" said Hayley's mum," yeah yay" screamed Naomi as she ran out of the dining room singing, "Bronte Bronte Bronte Bronte" at that second the door bell rang,"tayah and you,hayley will be coming to a cosmetic science lab" said Karen as she ran to the door. Bronte was here:( Naomi rushed to the door."Bronte were going teddy shopping tomorrow" Bronte shrieked with delight and ran to Naomi's room. Hayley and crystal went back to her room and finished the disco. It was almost real! They had make-up on that they made from the cosmetics kit earlier that day, there was a disco ball already hung on the roof, she had an awesome purple and green lava lamp and a really cool looking, loud radio!

Chapter 3:  
Really home sick

It was nine o'clock and hayley and crystal were really tired. Their limbs were really sore from too much dancing and laughing. They had their pjs on and were brushing there teeth, crystal was now not so sure about the sleep over idea she really missed her mum and dad. I started to lather on make-up remover and then went into the bedroom to make her bed ready for the started to feel awkward she was really homesick!

She slid under Hayley's bed and tears started to poor out from under her eyes. She didn't know why but when ever she did cry she would start to sing. She started to randomly sing "standing still" by jewel.

Meanwhile hayley was still in the bathroom wondering what the sweet sound was. She had never heard the song before but it sounded really good. She went into her room but couldn't find her. Hayley knew it was her, she had heard her voice at a talent show once before. Crystal was sill under the bed, unfound and was too busy letting her emotions run wild in the song. Suddenly hayley sat on the bed and the pressure of the mattress sort of hurt her head. Crystal climbed out from under the bed and hayley saw her. "Oh crystal what's the matter" she asked in her sweet voice. Somehow hayley can easily make troubles fly away from ended up speaking to her parents on the phone that night so it wasn't that bad.

Chapter 4:  
Fizz pop bang

It was 10:00 am and crystal was woken up by hayley!" Wake up crystal it the special day" she didn't really want to get up but She wanted to get to the lab in time, the was NO WAY that she was going to miss out. They had coco pops for breakfast and soon they were packing their bags with measuring cups and fragrances.

They drove to the shopping center that crystal didn't know that we'll but it looked really new and exiting. They walked to a nearby shop that said Fiz Pop Bang on the front. They walked in and saw a whole lot of cosmetics ingredients and there were were try out containers of beauty products like facial moisturizer( great for crystals exma) and 100%! Natural eye liner. She spent 20$ on ingredients and some of that moisturizer and soon hayley and crystal were soon all blinged up with try outs. Hayley actually thought that there was something different about crystal and when she looked in the mirror and thought that she looked prettier too and that was when it came to her, ALL THE EXMA WAS GONE! She was so happy, she had been working on it for years.

Soon they were all called into the science lab. It was a small group, just hayley and her and a boy called mick. ( he was so cute)!they all got to know each other really fast and crystal thoughts he was starting to like mick!. Throughout the day they made moisturizer,eye liner,soap,fragrances,body lotions and more! It was lots of fun.

Chapter 5  
Just days later

Two days later ...  
Crystal woke up at 7:00. It was the last day at Hayley's house, she had mixed feelings, she wanted to go home and see her mum and dad but that seemed like ages away they had school that day which was the good bit, it was the big day that could make them famous. They were setting up a stall at lunch with all their products in it. We would be selling them and fundraising, finally.

The school day started with mr R teaching them in maths group a, then it was English,for crystal with mrs B, and for hayley mr H.

It was recess and Hayley Keely and crystal had managed to get out of English class 15 minutes early to set up the stall. We had baskets of lavender bags at the front, and soaps,moisturizer at the sides and the were already rushing to the stall because there was a note in the school newsletter about it. The moisturizers were very popular and by the end of the day all the lavender bags and soaps were gone!:)

They even had their home room and maths teachers come along and the school principle! Donated a lot! It was nine o'clock on Saturday,it's my b day! Keely and hayley were here," crystal crystal" they shrieked as they ran through the door. Keely was clutching the paper. And there, right on the front cover of the page was cosmetic splash in big bold writing. Mr h must of taken photos of us because it was us, selling stuff to the school kids!

I as so exited it was on my birthday!. We turned on the tv and there on the screen was us! And the tv presenters were saying," just 3 kids at a public school came up with this idea!, it's now the best cosmetic brand in Victoria, if you girls are there WE LOVE YOU!" We all screamed, we were famous at last soon mum and dad came down to us with two gifts, the first on was taylor swifts new album, RED and the second was a shampoo and conditioner kit!


End file.
